This invention relates to enhanced document validation. Enhanced document validation relates to structured documentation systems, that is, systems that support documentation in software products. An information developer typically uses an automated documentation build system to document the user tasks and descriptions related to the software product, very often with embedded screenshots of the software product itself. However, this can cause problems when versions change frequently.